Hugin
Hugin Backstory: To the southeast of Ort, born at the dawn of history, Hugin grew up on the northern side of The Unknown Ruins, with the swamp lands between his home and area where the ruins were. Bjarke, Hugin's father, worked in the swamp lands, gathering herbs and parts of small animals, although the animals in that swamp are large for their species. Hugin joined his father when he reached five years old. While he didn't do much to help, he carried his book with him always, and would right down the different plants and animals his father would show him, and Hugin recorded what parts of these plants and animals people in Hearthfire wanted so he could one day help his father, although for Hugin, his trips to the swamp were more of an adventure than work. His mother, Ingrid, would stay behind at home with the families two servants, Cort and Gamble, and together the three of them would take care of the house while Hugin and Bjarke were out working the swamp. Occasionally, Hugin and Ingrid would trade places. Ingrid would help her husband in the swamp while Hugin would stay with Cort and Gamble. Hugin liked these two a lot, and saw them as a set of quasi-brothers, but Hugin was strange, more obsessed with what few books they had than with people. This inability to form a normal relationship with his two servants led Hugin to make extremely strange requests of them, and they grew to resent him for it. Five months after Hugin reached seven years old, Hugin was sick and stayed home from exploring the swamp and his parents went to do the days work, but they never came back. When Hugin realized this, he took Cort and Gamble into the swamp to search for them. At this point he had a fairly good idea of the swamps terrain as he had been going there with his father for over two years, but they could not find them. The next seven years Hugin lived as "master" of the small house he now shared with Cort and Gamble. He and Cort would continue on his fathers work in the swamp to make a living, while Gamble, who was slightly older then Cort, would stay home and take care of the house. The "servants" would continue with all of the human interactions when it came time to sell product in Hearthfire. Hugan interacted with no other humans aside from his "servants", and the shamans of Hearthfire. These seven years were horrible for Hugin, although he was too young and to naive to realize it. Cort and Gamble made every attempt to isolate him from the other humans, and would continuously tell him that his parents ran away from him because they hated him, like everyone else did, except for them. Now, Hugin has been infused with energy from the Nether, Cort and Gamble are dead, and he has made a pair of new companions, Haukr, a fey creature in the form of a hawk, and Al'Ganis, an Elf spirit that was brought from the Nether to the material plane, who acts as his mentor in magic. He now has two friends, two true friends, and that is all he needs. Hugin always loved learning, and now with Al'Ganis to teach him magic, he had a whole new world of knowledge to explore, and he does so enthusiastically. Although Al'Ganis insists he interacts with and help to take care of the others who ended up with energy from the Nether as well, he only does it out of a quickly developed loyalty for her. Maybe by the end of all of this, he'll even find his parents and ask them why they left. Inventory Vial of Dragon Blood Dragon Scales 13 Dragon Teeth 8 Dragon Claws Dragon Eye Flame Gizard Dragon Heart Vial of Green Ash Picture of Hrothmar